PQ NO JUTSU
by Sirpics
Summary: Version différente de la rencontre du Yondaïme et Naruto, centrée sur Kyubi. ou comment le renard se pendit avec du pq ?


Disclaimer : Nous connaissons tous la rengaine habituelle : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas… blablabla… etc. etc. On ne se fait pas de blé à leurs dépends, malheureusement.

Résumé : Spoiler, visions de la scène où Naruto rencontre le Yondaïme, centré sur Kyuubi.

Note : OS complètement débile, co-écrit avec Yaoi Rakuen à l'aide des pensées pas nettes et douteuses qui nous habitent, si vous avez lu Made in Taiwan, c'est dans le genre ^^

**Titre ****: PQ NO JUTSU**

Kyuubi jubilait, ça faisait 16 ans qu'il attendait ce moment, craignant qu'il n'arrive jamais.

Enfin il allait être libre !

Naruto s'approchait … 5 pas … 4 pas … 3 pas … 2 pas …

Alleeez! Vas-y!

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Le Yondaïme venait d'apparaître et avait stoppé la main de Naruto à 2 cm et 57 mm du sceau … d'après l'estimation du renard, bien sur.

Le renard faillit avoir une attaque. (dans nos fics les méchants sont tous cardiaques)

« Mais vas-y crétin congénital! Qui tu crois entre ton gentil renard qui à passé 16 ans dans ton bide où le héros de ce putain de village de mes deux ?! »

Dit de cette manière, c'était sûr que le choix était vite fait, pris par le désespoir, le roi des démons tenta l'impossible … le chibi eyes … --'

Tant pis, c'était sa dernière carte, même s'il n'avait jamais pensé recourir à cette extrémité un jour…

Et puis merde! Cette saleté de Tanuki n'était de toute façon pas là pour le voir et lui au moins ne mettait pas de l'eye liner à son jinchuriki …

… quoi les moustaches ?! Ça fait stylé les moustaches!

Enfin bref, le chibi eyes fut un échec encore plus monumental que quand le gamin se prenait des râteaux de la femelle à la fourrure rose criarde et au front à la taille proéminente… mais bon ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute. 'Fallait dire que lorsque l'on est un démon de 25 mètres de haut, qu'on a les crocs luisants de bave et les yeux d'un rouge sang réclamant le meurtre … paraître mignon est assez _difficile._

Naruto ignora son locataire, encore obnubilé par l'apparition qu'il avait sous les yeux

« Yon … Yondaïme?»

« Oui, ne le libère pas »

Kyuubi hésitait entre vomir, s'évanouir de frustration où bien se suicider … ou peut-être même un condensé des trois.

«Non, hein?! C'est trop demander que de me laisser sortir !? » Ragea le démon.

Les deux blonds se retournèrent simultanément vers le Yokho et dirent d'une même voix

« Toi, la ferme! »

« Bordel… » Murmura Kyuubi en se recroquevillant au fond de sa cage

Naruto dévisagea le Yondaïme, furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans mon subconscient ?! Y a pas écrit « espace pique-nique!» merde! En plus, c'est vous qui m'avez collé ce foutu démon dans le bide, qui a détruit tout mon village et …

« Rétablissons les faits historiques … j'ai détruit ¾ de ton village » démenti le démon, espérant se faire bien voir.

« Ok, qui a détruit ¾ de Konoha! D'accord, c'est vrai que Sasuke vient squatter de temps en temps ! Mais vous savez j'ai une vie privée aussi ! Si vous voulez entrer …ok! Mais prévenez avant!»

Le Yondaïme, dit d'un sourire à la Dark Vador :

« Je suis ton père »

Naruto : « beug ! Neurones en déconnexion! Veuillez éteindre l'unité centrale ou redémarrer ultérieurement ! »

Le Yondaïme se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Kyuubi était suspendu au plafond, une queue enroulée autour de son cou.

- Euuuuh …

Le renard, dans une parfaite imitation de Jésus, ressuscita.

« Bah ouais hein ! Forcément ! Je peux pas crever, démon … FAIT CHIER! Je suis même pas libre de mourir ! … monde cruel et injuste! Même moi je suis pas si méchant! » geignit le démon.

Devant le regard de Minato qui disait « si tu veux être en mesure de procréer oh pauvre petit vers insignifiant tu ferais mieux de te faire petit », il répliqua un « Essaye de te faire petit ? Putain de Yondaïme, avec 25 mètres comment tu veux y arriver ??? ! Je me suis pas fait tout seul!!! »

Le renard, qui, tentait diverses positions pour se rapetisser, releva la tête pour assister à une scène ô combien touchante, où Minato s'excusait de ne pas avoir été là pour l'enfance de son fils, de la manière dont ils l'ont traité, du fait qu'il a enfermé en lui un gros vilain renard pas beau et …

« Comment ça GROS!? Je suis le sosie de Pamela Anderson!!! Ok… je suis pas une blonde à la poitrine siliconée, avec un énorme ralentit sur mes cheveux, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Tout le monde n'a pas de magnétoscope!»

De ses pattes, il débuta les signes d'un jutsu :

« PQ NO JUTSU! »

Un magnifique rouleau de papier toilette rose bonbon apparut dans les mains du démon, pour être adapté à Kyuubi, il fallait que le papier mesure environ 25 mètres de haut … en clair, une méga bobine d'essuie postérieur.

Sa surface recto était douce et soyeuse, tandis que le verso était rugueux pour que le caca ne s'échappe pas, au cas où.

Il déroula le rouleau devant lui comme si c'était un tapis rouge, gonfla son torse, rentrant ainsi quelques bourrelets qui se voulaient inexistants « Comment ça qui se voulaient ?! » Et puis, d'on ne sait où, un maillot de bain orange et noir apparut sur lui, (la ou il fallait, heureusement pour nos yeux) et il parada sur le PQ, les mains sur les hanches, marchant sur la pointe des pattes, à la manière d'Eva Longoria.

Minato avait les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites tandis que Naruto « Big Beug ! Nous sommes désolé pour cette interruption involontaire, mais pour un problème technique nous allons devoir arrêter le fonctionnement »

« Je vous ai ébloui, hein ?» Minauda le renard

Minato se tourna vers son fils et tenta de le sortir de son état végétatif.

« Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, plus jamais il ne pourra te blesser ! Je suis venu pour refermer le sceau et … »

Minato se retourna subitement à l'entente d'un craquement…

Cette fois Kyuubi s'était servi du PQ pour se pendre,,,

Fin

Alors ? Reviews ? Petits Petits … venez!!!

PS Pics : Non, je ne suis pas une perverse pas net!

Ps Yaoi Rakuen : Bah si t'est une perverse douteuse !

Pics : Nan !

Yaoi Rakuen : Bah si ! … pense à un lemon MinaNaru !

Pics : gneuuuuh … Grosse bave … « se reprend » Et toi !!!

Yaoi Rakuen : quoi moi ??? J'ai juste corrigé cette connerie commune ! J'ai rien sous entendu !

Pics : suffit que je dise Itachi pour que… « S'interromps avec un regard blasé pour voir Yaoi Rakuen en mode ' Légume douteux ', inondant petit à petit la pièce de quelques mètres cubes de bave.

Pics : Bah putain le premier délire d'auteures --' « sort un kayak d'on ne sait où et rame vers la sortie en tirant l'autre timbrée derrière elle »

A + Ôhh valeureux guerriers qui ont survécu à cette lecture !


End file.
